The secret life of elizabeth turner
by creativewriter4ever
Summary: the sequl to the secret life of elizabeth cullen. News of her mother's unexpected pregnancy cause Elizabeth and Will to take Charlie and move to Denver. After 3 years of living peacefully with their new friends, having a stabbled jobs, and the perfect life, the Cullen's show up unexpectedly.
1. Introduction

The secret life of elizabeth turner

sequle to the secret life of elizabeth cullen

Lizzie is married to Will

They have a daughter named Charlotte Cullen

They are juniors in high school

an they live in Chicago


	2. First day of school

The First day at school after Charlotte was born.

Elizabeth's prov:

* * *

I sat in my Science class, working on my science essay.

_Elizabeth to Esme: How is my baby girl?_

I continued to work on my essay and I was so close to finishing it when mu phone vibrated. I looked at it and saw it was my mother.

_Esme to Elizabeth: She has gotten a temperature of 101.1. I called your father and he said he's going to get some infant Tylenol for her. He' just brought it in and gave it to her. So She's gonna be fine. I just put her down for a nap. _

_Elizabeth to Esme: If you need me or Will to come home, We can._

_Elizabeth to Will: Just got a text from mom Charlotte has a fever of 101.1. Dad gave her some infant Tylenol. I just told her that if she needed us to come home we would._

_Esme To Elizabeth: I will be fine, but if I need you, I'll Call you guys. Oh you guys forgot your lunch! I'll pack Charlotte up in the car and bring it up to you. _

_Will to Elizabeth: Oh Dear. OK. Hey babe we forgot our lunch. _

_Elizabeth to Esme: Oh Thanks mom. _

_Elizabeth to Will: mom's bringing them up._

I finished my essay, and then met Will at the door when my phone vibrated.

_Esme to Elizabeth: I'm here. _

Me and Will went to the main office, and I said " Hey mom. Hey Charlotte!" I knelt down to see my daughter, and Charlotte woke up and looked at me. Will said "Hi baby." Mom said "Here are you lunches." I kissed my daughters forehead and and Got our lunches. "behave for Grandma." I said to my daughter, Before Will kissed Charlotte's forehead as Mom said "Have a good day Kiddies." She left as Will and I went to our lockers. I said "Will?" "Yes Lizzie?" he said softly. I said "Was it me or did mom look... rounder in her stomach area?" our eye's met and He said "Yes I did notice that. do you think she's..." I nodded, as we walked to our next class.


	3. Chapter 3

A

Charlie is Charlotte's Nickname.

Will: GO on say it

Me: I don't wanna.

Carlisle: Just say it.

Me: FINE! I don't own The Twilight saga (Stephanie Meyer.)

Will: OR?

Me: Pirates of the Caribbean! Happy?!

Will and Carlisle: Very!

_**A/N: Charlotte is 1/2 vampire 1/2 Human so she's about 9 weeks old. **_

Elizabeth's prov:

* * *

I came home from school as I heard Charlotte crying. I went in and picked up Charlie, and I gently cradled her. "Are you hungry baby?" Esme said "I tried to feed her, just before you came home." I said "Let me try." I gently sat on the couch and took her bottle, as I gently fed her. Will sat beside me and said "Maybe, she just wanted her mom to feed her." I said "Has she been fussy all day?" Esme said "Yes." I looked at Will and said "Maybe I should take her to school with me tomorrow. Maybe she just wants mommy." Will said "Are you sure thats smart Darling?" I said "Let me try it Will."

Both nodded, and I gently cuddled Charlie. Esme said "Hey sweetie, I'm gonna Go out shopping, Will you two be OK?" I said "Yes mom. Your gonna run into the others they are all shopping. I just wanted to come home." Esme nodded and left. I rocked Charlie, when she fell asleep. Will smiled and said "She's just so cute. She looks just like her mother." I blushed and said "But her eyes are just like her Fathers." I wondered who she would look like as she got older. I said "Will can you please get some dinner? I'm gonna go give Charlie a bath." Will said "Babe you worry to much." I chuckled and gave Charlie a bath, fed her dinner, changed her into the pajamas, and tucked her in bed. I went downstairs and ate with Will. before going to bed.

* * *

I woke up at 5:30 to get myself ready before Charlie woke up. I put on a t shirt and a pair of jeans. Charlie woke up and cried. I walked to her room and gently feed her before changing her. I dressed Charlie in a cute onsie that said "Mommys Angel and Daddys Princess" on it and jeans. Will came in and said "Hows daddy princess and my beautiful queen?" I smiled and said "both of us are vepry well my love. We are almost ready. Just need to get the diaper bag ready." Will said "I will get it for you darling." By 7 we were all ready to go, so we got into my car, after putting Charlie in her car seat. I said "Will, lets go." Will drove to school and parked. I got up and picked up Charlie's Car seat, while Will got my backpack and diaper bag. I put the bags on my shoulder and Will got his. I said "OK. so I will text you if i need you." I went to class, which was gym class, as I walked in I said "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Turner." The gym teacher looked up and said "Ahh Mrs. Turner. I am Mr. Collisiti. Why do you have your child with you?" I said "Well my mom is unwell and we can't afford a babysitter so my husband and I have no choice other than to bring her to all our classes." Most of that was true except the part about not being able to afford a babysitter, we refused to get one because of her being 1/2 vampire. The Teacher said "OK fine. I still want you to be participating in gym class." I sighed as I got ready for gym class. I was not happy about being forced to do gym.

_Elizabeth to Will: Hey Babe can you please come and talk to my stupid gym teacher?_

_Will to Elizabeth: Why? is he not letting you care for our daughter?  
_

_Elizabeth to Will: YES! He says I have to do gym first then tend to her.  
_

_Will to Elizabeth: I'll be right there. I'm on my way now.  
_

_Elizabeth to Will: OK thanks Babe.  
_

Will came in and over to where Charlie and I were. I said "Will!" Will smiled and said "what Can I do to help?" I said "I don't know." I immediately sighed. Will approched the doctor, and said "Excuse me, Mr. Collisiti? I'm Will Turner. Elizabeth's Husband." Mr. Collisiti said "What can I do for you?" Will said "Allowing my wife to tend to OUR daughter before she does anything gym related!" Mr. Collisiti said "I can't allow her to do that or she fails." I said "Your such a dick head. I HAVE A RESPONSIBILITY AS A MOTHER! I WILL TEND TO MY DAUGHTER BEFORE I DO ANYTHING ELSE AND YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Charlie cried and I picked her up. I cuddled her and soothed her. Will smiled at me and then said "Mr. Collisiti I am gonna go talk to the principle and I will make sure that your gonna have understand that she has to do her duty as a mother first." I cuddled my daughter who was screaming, while Will kissed my cheek and then Charlie's.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlisle and Esme's news of their pregnancy causes a very bad family fight, which causes Elizabeth, and Will to take Charlie to Denver in hopes to start a new life. With the help of the Greens, Elizabeth and Will's life is perfect.

NEW CHARACTERS:

Amilia (nick Name Amy) Rose Green (Wife)

Allison Beth Green (daughter)

Jared James Green (Husband)

Elizabeth's prov:

* * *

I walked into the house, with Charlie and Will. Esme said "Elizabeth, Will, I'm PREGNANT!" I bit my lip and said "wow, congratulations mom." After I said that I took Charlie upstairs, with my husband on my heels. I sat on the bed and cuddled my daughter. Will said "Whats the matter Lizzie?" I said "I'M GONNA HAVE TO DROP OUT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE MY MOM CAN'T FREAKING HELP WITH CHARLIE! WE ONLY TOOK HER TODAY BECAUSE MY MOM WASN'T FEELING GOOD THIS MORNING!" Will said "Elizabeth, Honey..." There was a sudden knock and We looked at the door. I saw my mother and she said "do you really feel that way Elizabeth?" I said "Well yeah. But whatever." Charlie looked at me with wide eyes and I said "don't worry baby, I'll stay home and take care of you." Will said "mom..." my mom ran out of the room and out of the house. I said "Will don't, If it wasn't for the fact that my family are vampires, I would get a baby sitter."

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: Elizabeth Why did you say what you said to you mother?!_

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: because it's true! we're freaking vampires or 1/2 vampires so we can't get a freaking Nanny! Mom was the only one who could watch her, but she decided to go and get pregnant!_

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: We didn't choose to get pregnant Elizabeth, it just happened._

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: EITHER WAY I HAVE TO DROP OUT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE OF HER._

_Will to Carlisle: Dad Lizzie is very upset, please don't enfuriate her anymore, it's upsetting Charlie. _

_Carlisle to Elizabeth: Well if you had taken procautions you wouldn't be in this situation, I wish your pregnancy never happened. _

_Elizabeth to Carlisle: FINE! Me and Will are packing all our stuff and move out because you insist on acting like this!_

I said "Will can you please pack our stuff?" Will nodded and packed everything up into our car. I put Charlie into the car and we drove off. We arrived in Denver in a couple days, Charlie barley made a peep the whole trip, which surprized me. After arriving we met a nice family, who had a baby just about Charlie's age. We settled in and were exceptionaly happier.


	5. Chapter 5

Three years after the fight.

Amy, Allison, and Jared know about vampires and 1/2 vampires because they are one.

Characters ages:

Amilia (nick Name Amy) Rose Green (Wife): 21 (forever)

Allison "Allie" Beth Green (daughter): 3 (Real) 5 (look)

Jared James Green (Husband): 21 (forever)

Will Turner: 21 (Forever)

Elizabeth Turner: 21 (Forever)

Charlotte "Charlie" Turner: 3 (Real) 5 (Looks)

Christopher James Cullen: 3 (real) 5 (looks)

Elizabeth's prov:

* * *

I walked over to my best friends house, with my three year old daughter, Charlie. Will had got a job working for a local bank, as a teller. I was a stay at home mother, and spent a lot of my time visiting with my friends. I knocked on the door and Allison, My friends daughter, opened the door. "HI LIZZIE! HI CHARLIE!" I smiled and said "Hey Allie." Charlie said "Hi Allie!" I smiled as they ran to play, and Amy approched me. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" I said "I'm Great. What about you?" Amy said "I'm not too great, Jared's parents are coming from out of town and they have to stay with us! AND they hate me." I said "well my mom got pregnant, and well my dad said that he regrets ever allowing me to have Charlie, and that he wishes she was never born." Amy said "Oh Lizzie, I didn't know. Thats horrible." I said "yeah."

_Will to Elizabeth: sweetie, your 'parents' are here. I just heard customers say there is a young new doctor, who has a three year old son and seven teenagers and a wife with brown hair._

_Elizabeth to Will: GREAT! JUST WHAT I NEED._

I sighed as Charlie and Allie, came in with a little boy. I said "Whoes this Charlie and Allie?" Charlie said "This is Chris. He just moved here." I said "Whats your last name Chris?" He said "Cullen." I said "excuse me." I got up and went to the kitchen. Amy came behind me and said "Whats Wrong Lizz?" I said "Thats my parents kid!" I heard Charlie crying and I went to pick her up relizing her arm was broken. I sighed and took her to the hospital. A doctor approched us and said "Elizabeth Turner?" I looked up with Charlie and said "Dad." After Charlie's arm was fixed I picked her up and said "Thanks _DAD!_" I went home, to Will who said "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?! I'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" I said i"I'm sorry but Charlie broke her arm and I had to take her to the hospital." Will said "Oh. Was he there?" I nodded and said "Yes. He was there." Will said "I should have been with you dear." I said "Its OK, sweetheart." Charlie said "Momma who was that man in the hospital who helped my arm?" I said "don't you remember baby? He is your grandpa." she said "You said grandma and grandpa died when I was a newborn!" I said "Well, Thats because when we moved we had a fight and I didn't want or need to be reminded of them. So I lied." Will said "But they said that they wished you were never born. Which hurt mommy's and Daddys feelings so we left." Charlie said "Then I don't want anything to do with them!" I said "Will Can you watch her?" WIll nodded and said "sure. Do what you need to do." I left and went to find out where my parents were staying.

-At the Cullen's Place-

I approched the door with caution, I knocked and the door flew open. To show a young women with long blond hair. "Yes Can I help you?" She said polietly. I said "Rosalie, is Esme and or Carlisle home?" Rosalie said "Yes, but they aren't accepting visitors." I said "I'm your sister. It's me Elizabeth." There was a crash from upstairs and they were in front of me. Esme said "Elizabeth the three of us need to talk. Alone." We sat on the porch and I said I'm sorry for the way I treated you guys when you found out you were pregnant. I was just upset." Esme said "No I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, But I didn't plan to get pregnant, But still I should have been there for you. You had every right to be upset." Carlisle said "I'm sorry about the way I spoke to you, about Charlie. I am so sorry. I don't regret you EVER getting pregnant." I said "Really?" He nodded and said "I was angry about your mother being upset. I lashed out and risked loosing you." I said "You could never loose me daddy. How did you know where I was? I didn't tell anyone." He said "I have my resources." I smiled gently, and said "Hey do you guys wanna go see Charlie? Get to know her?" My Parents said "Yes! We haven't seen her in three years!" I drove back to my place with my parents, who were smiling. Once I pulled into my drive way I saw Will trying to hold Charlie back. "Oh boy." I muttered and my parents said "What?" "She only really eats when I feed her. Never when Will Feeds her." the three of us got out while I explained. Charlie ran to me. "MOMMY!" I said "Charlie, this is Grandma and Grandpa." Charlie went to her grandma eagerly, they talked while Will came over, he whispered in my ear. 'Did you tell them?' I said "Will I haven't told them." Then I heard Charlie say "I'M GONNA BE A BIG SISTER!" I said "CHARLOTTE ESME CULLEN!" Charlie jumped when I said her full name, I never used her full name, unless she did something wrong. Charlie said "I didn't mean too momma. I'm sorry!" Mom said "Your pregnant AGAIN baby girl?" I said "Yes. Do you guys wanna come in for a minute?" Mom said "Umm we should head back, We didn't tell Chris where we were going he freaks out." I chuckled and said "well he is defiantly my brother!" They chuckled before leaving. I said "Charlie where you not eating for daddy were you?" I fed Charlie and I tucked her in bed. I sat on the couch.


End file.
